


'Doc'

by UnimpairedDreams



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Doc - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnimpairedDreams/pseuds/UnimpairedDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short dissertation on the evolution of the nickname Doc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Doc'

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware of other stories like this. I in no way mean to rip those off

It started as a way to alienate him. To hide her feelings behind a sterile word. The single syllable word that could be shortened or made a great deal longer, could disguise any tone, could hide all emotion.

But soon it became so much more. A word that made what they had seem everlasting. The three letter phase that she could mumble in the morning, legs intertwined in the tangles sheets. The little word she could yell to the rafters in the middle of the night.

The clean, void word became so full of emotion, so sacred to her it could break down her armour in an instant.

Doc became Love. Love can last forever.


End file.
